Our Love
by iGoogleZayn
Summary: Rocky really likes Deuce, and Deuce feels the same way about Rocky. They just don't know it. Reuce, GeCe, and Tynka. ONESHOT. (: Review!


**Hi guys! c: Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER, but I'm back with a Reuce oneshot! (: Anyone excited? There might be some GeCe and Tynka, too. Mostly Reuce, doe. Enjoy! xo**

Rocky's POV:

I woke up in the morning, my heart practically thudding out of my chest. Hundreds of questions raced through my mind. What will happen in school today? Will I see Deuce? Will I see my best friend, CeCe?

I said good-bye to my mom, heading off to high school as a junior, my very first day. I hoped everything would be okay today. So, as I got on the bus, I recognized a few people. I found CeCe and sat next to her. We started talking about our summer, and then she was talking about a new boyfriend she got.

"Tell me who it is!" I exclaimed.

"It's Gunther," CeCe smiled.

Wait, what? I thought Gunther hated CeCe and I. Maybe they got to be friends over the summer and had a summer romance?

"That's great!" I smiled back.

"So, who do you like?" CeCe asked.

"No one," I looked down at the bus floor.

"Rocky, come on. You can tell me," CeCe pleaded.

I didn't know if I should tell CeCe. The thing is, I've been crushing on Deuce for a while now. I just didn't tell anyone about it. I didn't want to tell CeCe because then she'd probably tell the whole school. I decided to tell her, anyways. Friendship is about honesty, after all.

"I like Deuce," I said, quietly.

"Really? Deuce? The con-man, our best friend. Martin Deuce Martinez who works at Crusty's and tries selling us stuff?" CeCe asked.

"How many Deuce's do you know?" I laughed. "Yes, I like Deuce."

"I'm going to try to hook you two up!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Oh no, he's still with Dina," I stated.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that," CeCe said, as the bus came to a stop and we arrived at the school.

CeCe ran out of the bus and Gunther was waiting outside. He gave her a big hug, and then they started making out.

Just then, someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Rocky," a familiar voice said. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Deuce!" I cried out and he hugged me. It felt like forever since I last saw him. But, I just knew things wouldn't be the same with my feelings for him. I haven't told him yet, and he's still with Dina, which was another problem.

"How was your summer, Rocks?" he asked.

"It was pretty good. Did you know that CeCe and Gunther are going out?" I asked.

"I kind of figured because Gunther couldn't stop talking to me about his huge crush on CeCe," Deuce laughed.

"So, how have you and Dina been?" I asked.

Deuce looked into my eyes. "We broke up over the summer. She left me for Frankie."

On the inside, my stomach was doing cartwheels. But, on the outside, I had to help Deuce out.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked.

Deuce shook his head. "No, but there was this one girl that has been my best friend since Kindergarten, and I realized I really like her right now."

"Well, I hope you guys get together soon," I said. My heart sank and felt like it was going to break into a million tiny pieces. I started walking to the school when someone grabbed my arm.

"Rocky?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, Deuce?" I asked.

"Never mind, I'll talk to you at lunch. We're going to be late for class," Deuce replied.

"Kay," I said as I walked off to class.

I couldn't wait for lunch. Time seemed to be moving by slower than usual.

*Lunch*

I packed my lunch today, and sat down next to CeCe at our usual table. Our usual table was CeCe, Gunther, Ty, Tinka, Deuce, and I. Dina used to sit with us, but now she sits with Frankie and his friends.

Deuce sat down across from me. "Hey, I'm really struggling in math. Can you tutor me after school?"

"Sure," I smiled, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to show off my intelligence.

Ty and Tinka sat down next to Deuce, and they were chatting and smiling. Gunther and CeCe started kissing and I looked away.

Lunch was almost over, and I just felt left out. Everyone at this school was dating, except for me… and Deuce.

*Rocky's house*

I grabbed my math textbook out of my backpack and got out two pieces of paper. I waited a few minutes, then I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and Deuce was there.

He sat down on the couch next to me as we begun working on the problems that he was struggling with. He seemed to get it after I explained everything to him.

"Thanks for the help, Rocky," Deuce smiled.

I really didn't want him to leave.

Deuce's POV:

I was about to leave, but then I realized something. I've really liked Rocky for a long time now, and I wasn't sure if she liked me back. Her lips looked so glossy and soft, and I felt the need to kiss her. I started leaning in, and then our lips met. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and her lips tasted like vanilla. She licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and our tongues started dancing with each other's.

I was surprised that she actually kissed back. I never would've expected Raquel Blue to kiss me. We continued making out until our lungs were burning, from lack of oxygen. I pulled away, and she smiled, her face all red.

"So, um," I scratched the back of my head. "Do you want to go out with me, Rocky?"

"Does this explain your answer?" She asked, and before I knew it, we were kissing again.

The kiss was short, but sweet. "Yes, it does. Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Deuce," Rocky said and hugged me. I wish she could've stayed in my arms forever.

"Bye, babe," I replied and walked out of the door. I was out of her apartment and I was leaning against the door.

I'm in love with Raquel Blue, and no one can change that.

**Awwh well I hope you guys liked this one. It was probably cliché and rushed, and I'm really sorry about that. Please review, it'd mean a lot to me. Thanks. (:**


End file.
